The Day Happy Dies
by NanoSlayer
Summary: This is a story I wrote that I dreamed, this is more to jot down some feelings I had. I won't be writing any more chapters. Thanks for checking it out. I am sad that someone died in my real life so I just had to write a story when someone died. I am not good at writing feelings on a paper.


**Hey guys, this is my second fanfiction. I already have 1 in progress right now and I had a dream about this once so I just want to get it down. I don't think I will be able to portray the feelings that well but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Chapter 1)**

Fairy Tail was on the front lines of a war between Fiore and a neighboring country. It was a losing battle, mainly because they had much more powerful wizards casting shields that could not be broken. So they just kept pushing though, forcing the poor kingdom back and back. On this day however Fairy Tail happen to be making so progress. Little did they know that they were falling right into a trap.

The Glox Empire, the country attacking them, were pure evil. They had no care for the value of life and were ruthless. Half of the population of this country were demons. The King decided he needed to annihilate Fairy Tail once and for all. So he constructed a weapon that could destroy cities.

All of the members of Fairy Tail were shaken but not hurt badly, and it seemed like they were winning. Until the general laughed and sundely they were trapped in a massive bubble.

"YOU ARE TOO LATE! HAHAHAHAHHAHA" The General yelled

A large blue and white cannon was brought into the clearing. The cannon was aimed at them. And it was clear that the cannon will destroy them all. Fairy Tail dropped their weapons seeing that this was the end. Some were speechless and others cried while holding each other. Mira and Lisanna held each other and said goodbye.

"FIRE"

Just as the cannon took off and the missile hurtled in the sky and began to make a decent a small blue intercepted it and it blew up in the sky.

"NO!" Natsu screamed as his friend Happy fell from the sky

Happy tryed to fly to Natsu but just fell. Natsu caught him and cried-

"NO, NO don't leave me HAPPY!"

Happy smiled and said-

"I'm..I'm….I'm sorry that I couldn't make..you...happ.."

But even as he said this is eyes closed and his body went limp.

" _Hey that's not a dragon! Woah its a frickin cat?!"_

" _Aye, Sir!"_

" _Lisana! Natsu won't share the fish he caught!"_

" _Natsu.."_

" _What I caught it!"_

" _Go Natsu! You can do it!"_

" _Aye Sir."_

"No….No...NOOOO!'

But there was nothing Natsu could do. Happy had stopped breathing. Happy his best friend, his best…

Lucy, Lisana, and Carla were the second to feel the most pain for the loss. The members were speech less. Erza began to cry. They felt like giving up hope.

Suddenly all the members felt an immense power pouring out of Natsu. The members quickly backed up as he stood up. With a word he began to walk to the edge of the bubble they were trapped in towards the army.

" **Etherious Mode: Final Form"**

There was a bright flash that made everyone look away, but when they looked back Natsu still looked like himself but there was immense power that scared even gildarts.

" **Death Wave"**

Waves of black lines was forced out of Natsu and the bubbles and shields all shattered.

"WHAT? HOW DID YOU BREAK THE UNSHATTERABLE SHIELDS? SEIZE HIM"

The army rushed forward at him and he didn't move. Fairy Tail saw as soon as some soldiers got close to him they dropped dead. Then without warning, every soldier and enemy wizard dropped dead. All that was left was the general, who looked around to see the thousands of dead soldiers, his strongest on the floor. Shaking he said-

"Who..who...who are you?"

" **YOUR DEATH"**

Natsu picked up the genral like he was paper and ripped him in half. He screamed as he slowly died in pain.

Natsu walked back to Fairy Tail who were shaking in fear. And said-

" **I do not deserve to be in Fairy Tail and will now leave this guild."**

"Natsu…" Erza said shaking in fear

But Natsu didn't hear her. He began walking away.

 **(5 years later)**

No one knew what happened to Natsu but there were rumors of a boy in black hair that killed all evil without hesitation. Most of the Dark Guilds that existed had either been killed off by this strange person of disbanded for fear he would find them. The kingdom of Fiore was safe and for that reason most of the guilds didn't really have to do much. No one knew who that person was except for Fairy Tail. The one wizard who was never happy again.

* * *

 **So, that was weird, I just wanted to get that story down I dreamed it. So, no I won't make another one. I just needed to write it down for myself. Feel free to check it out.**


End file.
